


【all海】国王游戏Ⅱ

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《国王游戏》 [2]
Category: all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 没什么节操很黄暴接受不了不要看！云点、源海、赫海





	【all海】国王游戏Ⅱ

（上）

李东海拍完自己的部分正要将围在眼睛上的红色毛线解下来就被一只大手按住了自己的手，手的主人他太熟悉了，用脚趾头想想都能知道是谁。

“赫宰？”

“乖...宝宝忘了今天是什么日子了么？”身后的人俯下身来贴在他的耳畔低语着。

李东海侧着头思考了好一会才想起来之前他们在一次聚餐上说为了庆祝忙内退伍，大家要好好玩一把，日子就定在了他们去拍摄mv的那一天。李东海忍不住皱了皱眉，又被李赫宰温柔的抚平眉间的褶皱。

“没事的宝宝，大家有分寸的...”赫宰垂头吻了吻东海的唇，语气轻柔的对他说到。

“好吧...”李东海深知哥哥们的性格，说到就一定要做到，与其逃避，还不如直面现实。

但是李赫宰还有一部分没拍完，他俯下身去咬了咬东海敏感的耳垂，又轻吻了一下东海的脸颊才开口说到：“宝宝你自己先上去，我拍完就上来。”

李东海则乖巧的点点头，起身就要离开，却被人一把拉住了手腕，他不解的回过头来看着李赫宰。

“再亲一下。”李赫宰嘟起嘴唇朝着李东海索吻，李东海则扑哧一下笑出声来，凑过去亲了亲李赫宰的唇，末了还在人嘴角轻轻的啃咬了一口才作罢。那边的导演在叫李赫宰过去拍单人镜头了，李赫宰拍了拍李东海的臀，“上去吧。”

李东海推开房门，却没有看见一个人，他有些疑惑，正要转身出门就被人从身后用什么不明物体蒙住了眼睛，他下意识的用手去摸蒙在眼睛上的东西，触觉很熟悉，像是他刚刚拍mv时用的毛线。

“赫宰，别闹了。”李东海下意识的以为是李赫宰拍完自己的镜头上了楼，毕竟每次开始前的清理工作都是李赫宰来做的。

“小不点，是我。”身后的人开口，自带3d环绕效果的嗓音全大韩民国估计也就只有他那位手特别小的兄长一人。

李东海刚准备开口说些什么就被金钟云手上的动作止住了即将要说出口的话语，金钟云的手顺着李东海衬衣的下摆探进去，抚摸着李东海流畅的腰线，等李东海回过神来的时候，金钟云的手已经挪到李东海胸前的嫩红上了。

带着些薄茧的手指极富技巧的揉捏错弄着脆弱敏感的乳珠，李东海立马就软了身子整个人瘫软在金钟云的怀里，时不时从喉间泄出几声诱人的低吟。

金钟云的手从李东海的腋下穿过，将人整个抱了起来走进了浴室。他扯过一旁的浴巾铺在冰凉的大理石上才将人放在上面。

“东西在哪？”金钟云捏了捏李东海的脸蛋，语气温柔的问他。

“抽屉里...”李东海不知道是不是因为害羞，声音都是小小的。

金钟云从抽屉里翻出来李赫宰昨晚放进去的东西，润滑剂，按摩用具。

“今天赫宰不在，那就我来吧。”金钟云将润滑剂倒在手心里捂热后就往人身后探，与此同时他吻住李东海微张的唇，将他细碎的呻吟声尽数吞入腹中。李东海则配合的将自己的腿分开，金钟云几乎是毫不费力的就探进了一根手指，热情的肠肉立刻就拥了上来，紧紧的吸附着他的手指。

得到了李东海的配合，金钟云将按摩用具推进了李东海的身体里，打开了底部的开关。李东海搂着金钟云的脖子，将脸埋在人的肩膀上，埋在肠道里的东西准确的戳刺着他的敏感处，李东海微微扭动，试图并拢双腿，却被金钟云用手掌扳住了一边的大腿，反复摩擦着内侧细嫩的皮肤。

见李东海没什么反应，金钟云猛的搂紧了他的腰肢，让他与自己贴的更近，手伸到他身下的器具的开关处，将档位调到了最大。李东海双手一下子抓紧了金钟云的背，眼里都是生理泪。

“哥...哥...慢点....”李东海喘息着贴在金钟云耳边说到。

金钟云空闲着的一只手穿过李东海略长的发丝，他的小不点的发质一直都很好，长长了的头发柔软又顺滑，金钟云忍不住又多摸了几把小不点的头发，然后再凑上去将自己的唇舌与小不点的纠缠在一起。

接着，李东海就被转了半圈，整个背都贴在金钟云的胸前。金钟云的手捏住露在穴口外的按摩器低端，缓缓地抽动了起来。李东海被刺激的忍不住尖叫出声，他虽然眼睛上蒙着东西，可是毛线之间还是有间隙，他能透过这些间隙看见镜子里的自己，正仰着头接受着身后的刺激，整个人像是被情欲征服了一般，浑身上下散发着淫靡的气息。

李东海的衬衣还没有脱下来，金钟云便从衬衫的下摆探进去，揉捏着他胸前挺立着的红缨，与此同时他亲吻着李东海的颈侧，考虑到还要回国才忍住了在上面留下痕迹的欲望。

穴口不断的收缩着，在抽动下一点点的将体液混合着先前送进去的润滑剂吐露出来，弄的金钟云的手上都是水光一片。

“哥.....”李东海颤抖着叫他，金钟云轻笑一声，便伸手握住了李东海挺立已久的性器，快速的撸动起来，李东海的呻吟声愈发地拔高，最终在一次有力的撸动下射了出来。李东海像条被拋上岸的的鱼，张大了嘴却不知道该如何呼吸。

不给他反应的时间，金钟云就握着两团沃雪在手掌心揉弄着，吞吐着按摩器的粉嫩的穴口时不时暴露在空气中，像是感受到了金钟云火热的视线，那粉嫩的穴口竟不受控制的收缩起来。金钟云拉住按摩器的低端想将按摩器抽出来，谄媚的穴肉却死死的咬着那根物什不愿将其吐出。金钟云深吸了口气，将按摩器拔了出去，穴口和器具之间还粘连着淫靡的银丝。

金钟云觉得自己真的要憋坏了，他迅速的将自己碍事的裤子解开，将自己膨胀已久的性器解放了出来抵在了李东海的腿间。性器抵在穴口，金钟云的手臂压着李东海的腰腹把他一点一点的按下去，李东海张大了嘴巴却发不出声音来。

金钟云握住李东海的腰肢便开始大力的抽送起来，李东海好几次都差点撞上洗手台，他哭的满脸都是泪，身后撞击的力度却丝毫不减，反而有越来越快的趋势。金钟云双手按住李东海的腰胯，将那紧实的臀肉一下一下的拍在自己的大腿上，原本白皙的臀尖都变得通红一片。

金钟云每一次的顶弄都正中李东海体内最脆弱敏感的那一点，把李东海的呻吟声都顶的变了一个调，李东海因前不久射过而有些疲软的性器在身后凶猛的抽插下又抬起头来。

“唔...哥...”

金钟云突然掐紧了李东海的腰肢将自己的精液全数灌进了李东海的体内，射完后他又抽动了几下才将自己的性器从李东海体内抽出来。李东海双腿一软差点整个人滑了下去，金钟云眼疾手快的将人一把搂住捞了上来。

李东海用力的收缩着被操开的穴口，还是感觉到了金钟云留在里面的东西要顺着腿根滴下来了，而金钟云则扳过他的脸吻住了他的嘴唇。

“哥....”

李东海推了推金钟云的肩膀，他本来就没射出来，这下被金钟云的亲吻弄的更加难受了。可是金钟云却摇了摇头，抱着他坐进了浴缸里，短小的手指插进他的后穴里引导着自己刚刚留在他体内的东西流出来。

温热的水打在敏感脆弱的穴肉上，刚刚开拓过的小穴竟不自觉地收缩起来，李东海觉得自己的性器更硬了，他正想伸手自己解决，就被人握住了双手，动弹不得。

他的眼睛依旧被蒙着，红色的毛线被他的泪水染成了深红色，贴在眼前的肌肤上，让他看不见眼前的人是谁。

而身后的清洗工作依旧在继续着，李东海一难受就喜欢撒娇，而哥哥弟弟们都喜欢看李东海撒娇，特别是在情事当中，李东海适时的撒娇总能让对方阴茎暴涨，恨不得将自己嵌入他的身体里。

“唔...哥...帮帮我...”欲望得不到舒缓的李东海连说话的声音都颤抖着带上了哭腔，整个人委屈的不行。

“小不点，今天哥哥就到这里啦。”金钟云将人清理干净抱出来裹上浴巾便交到了下一个人的手中，李东海看不见抱着自己的人是谁，却还是伸手搂住了那人的脖颈。

“东海，接下来是我哦。”崔始源埋进李东海的颈窝里深吸了一口气说到。

TBC.

（下）

崔始源抱着人把人放到酒店柔软的大床上，李东海还没反应过来，他就欺身倾轧了上去，李东海透过毛线的缝隙间看着崔始源的脸庞离自己越来越近，直到最后看不清崔始源的脸，他感觉到崔始源在用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，痒痒的感觉让李东海忍不住缩了缩脖子。

刚刚接受过一轮疼爱的后穴也开始不自觉的收缩起来，内壁蠕动着使内里的空虚感更加明显，李东海不自觉的分开双腿环上了崔始源精壮的腰肢，手也环住了崔始源的脖颈，一系列动作尽是不言而喻的暗示。

“别急啊海海...”崔始源深吸一口气，掐了一下李东海丰盈的臀肉，李东海便立刻像受惊的奶猫一样惊叫出声。

“先帮我把衣服脱了。”崔始源双手揉捏着李东海的臀肉，丰润的臀瓣时不时挤弄到敏感的穴口，弄的李东海一阵阵的轻颤。

他手指颤抖着解开了崔始源衬衫上的纽扣，顺着肌肉的线条向下抚摸，崔始源被他弄的呼吸都变得急促起来，拉着李东海的手就放到了自己的皮带上，李东海则乖巧的替他解开了皮带，将那根肿胀着的性器从束缚中解救了出来。

他还想再做些什么，就被人托着后背抱进了怀里，李东海一时反应不过来，却还是侧过头去蹭了蹭身后抱着自己的人的肩头。

“宝宝，是我。”李赫宰说到。

而此时的李东海双腿还环在崔始源的腰肢上，上半身却整个被抱在了李赫宰的怀里，对方修长的手指还不怀好意的揉捏搓弄着他胸前敏感脆弱的乳珠。意识到自己现在的姿势有多么淫靡后，李东海整个人都羞成了淡粉色，控制不住的微微颤抖着。

崔始源咽了口口水，便将润滑剂倒在手心里捂热后送到了李东海的后穴处，手指绕着褶皱打着圈却不肯深入，李东海被他弄的心痒难耐，忍不住自己抬高了臀部试图将崔始源的手指吞入内里。

崔始源轻笑一声，如他所愿的探进了一根手指，热情的穴肉便立即涌上来不知疲倦的吮吸着他，刚刚被开拓过的后穴不怎么费力的就吞进了崔始源的三根手指，崔始源的手指时而并拢时而张开，在李东海的身体里换着角度戳弄着李东海的敏感处，李东海受不住的呻吟出声，上身紧绷着抱着李赫宰的脖子，李赫宰则低头吻住了他微张的唇，将他诱人的呻吟声都泯灭在了两人的唇齿之间。

意乱情迷之中，他感觉到崔始源的手指抽了出去，对方宽大的手掌握住了他的腰侧，粗壮的性器抵在了他的臀缝之中慢条斯理的摩擦着，硕大的头部时不时摩擦过敏感的穴口，弄的李东海整个人瘫软在了李赫宰的怀里。

李赫宰则将他的腿分的更开，好让他能更好的接纳始源的性器。始源扶着自己的阴茎，让头部抵在了被开拓过的穴口，一点一点的往里挤，缓慢却不容拒绝。李东海则难耐的仰起头来大口大口的喘息着，他能感觉到始源的性器是如何一点一点的钉进自己的身体里的，他甚至能感觉到那根柱体上搏动着的脉络。

崔始源等他适应了一会才掐住他的腰肢开始动作，难以言喻的快感持续不断的快感刺激着李东海的神经，甜腻的呻吟声不受控制的从他嘴里泄出来，李赫宰则握住了他早已挺立的性器帮他撸动着。

崔始源抽插的频率和撸动着李东海的性器的频率变得一致，快速又准确的冲撞上那一点，快感一波强过一波的包裹着他，他像是身上的感官全部都消失了，全部都聚集在下身不断出入的性器上和撸动着他的阴茎的手上。

终于在一记强力的深插和有力的撸动下，李东海哭叫着射了出来。他流出来的泪水浸湿了蒙在眼上的红色毛线，有些长的黑发也被他摇的有些散乱，白色的精液喷洒在他的小腹上，还有下顺着他腹肌的线条滴落到了崔始源依旧和他交合着的下半身里。

不给他反应的时间，李赫宰和崔始源就换了个位置，他在李赫宰和崔始源的配合之下被摆成了侧躺的姿势，李赫宰迅速的脱下自己身上的衣物，拉着李东海的手和自己相牵着撸动了还疲软着的性器几下，便扶着自己的性器抵在一时还无法闭合的穴口处。

“宝宝我要进去了。”说完他就拉高李东海一条腿，挺腰进入了那个温暖湿润的甬道里。

李东海还沉浸在上一次高潮的余韵里，整个身体还处于敏感期，轻轻碰一下都会浑身颤抖，李赫宰刚顶进去他就难耐的叫了出来。崔始源刚刚还没射出来李东海就射了，他现在阴茎硬到爆炸，恨不得将自己也送进去李东海那又湿又热的后穴里。

可是明天还要回国，他可没忘了上次他和李赫宰一起进去，李东海愣是几天没下床，这次再来一次的话李东海明天怕是要坐轮椅回国了。为了让李东海还能下床走路，崔始源叹了口气将李东海放平，扶着自己还硬挺着的性器送进了李东海的嘴里。

李东海费尽心机的讨好着嘴里的性器，舌尖时不时刮蹭过顶端的小孔，崔始源摸了摸李东海汗湿的脸颊，嗓音沙哑的称赞着他是个好孩子。紧接着便解开了一直蒙在他眼上的红色毛线，于此同时李赫宰捉住了他的脚踝将他的双腿向上推，压着分开到最大限度，下身像是装了强力马达，不知疲倦的用力的撞击着他。

后穴和嘴里肆虐着的两根性器将李东海刚刚还处于不应期的性器刺激的再次抬起头来，李东海呜咽着就要伸手去替自己缓解自己的欲望，却被崔始源握着双手困在了头顶。

“宝宝是在质疑哥哥的能力么？”他听见李赫宰满是情欲的声音在自己耳边炸开，他胡乱的摇着头，不小心嘴上用错了力，牙齿碰到了柱身，紧接着他就听见了崔始源的吸气声。

而此时他已然无暇顾及其他，李赫宰的性器在他体内换着角度戳刺着，将他的下身弄的一塌糊涂，他的体液混着润滑剂还有早前自己射出来的精液使插入的更顺畅的同时也发出阵阵咕叽咕叽的水声，淫靡的直叫人面红耳赤。

李东海不自觉的将自己的双腿分的更开，让李赫宰的性器直直的挺进最深处，李赫宰则受用的将李东海的臀抬高，加快了速度也加重了力度，变换着角度猛力的戳刺着他最为敏感脆弱的那一点。

含着自己性器的后穴猛然收紧，李赫宰眸色又深了一度，他和崔始源一起扣紧李东海的腰肢不让他挣动，猛力抽插几十下，释放在了李东海的身体里。

滚烫的精液喷洒在敏感脆弱的肠壁上，李东海忍不住哭叫着也射了出来，他已经射不出来什么东西了，稀薄的精液全数浇在了李赫宰的小腹上，被李赫宰满不在乎的用手指抹开，送进了嘴里。

本来就进行了一天的拍摄，李东海的体力早就透支了，射完他便脱力睡了过去，甚至后穴里还含着李赫宰的性器。

李赫宰托着李东海的臀将自己的分身抽出来，后穴紧紧的包裹着他，让他抽出来的过程都爽的头皮发麻。

可李赫宰现在才注意到一件可怕的事情————崔始源还硬着，甚至一次都没射出来。

FIN.


End file.
